


mark my words.

by retrocbx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, CEO, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, hyunjin is jisungs bff, inspired by love by chance, inspired by make it right, jeongin is minhos bff, lowercase intentional, minho doesnt think hes gay, thai drama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrocbx/pseuds/retrocbx
Summary: mark my words, han jisung, mark my words.-------based off of the thai dramas 'love by chance' and 'make it right' but with a twist.





	1. [temporary]

hi so basically im just posting this now even though i havent even started because if you dont post the first chapter within a month of creating the work, they delete it and i dont know if it will take me longer than that to figure out a plot and then write the first chapter but after i get the first chapter up, im looking at posting one chapter every week.

———

with that being said, itd be nice if you all subscribed to this work so you can be the first ones to read the first chapter!! dont worry, i’ll be back soon!!

xoxo mwah,  
author anon


	2. Chapter 2

 

> 'Love brings hope, yet at times the steps toward love cause pain and those towards a life of loneliness are comfortable in their familiarity. We are born to love and with all necessary courage to walk the path to it, no matter the roughness, no matter the hardship.'

Today was the day.

Minho was up bright and early, ready for class just as the sun started to peak around the rooftops and into his den. Not even the biggest nerd would wake up this early for school. Bustling corridors, cluttered classrooms, noisy chatter, bright displays, unnecessary daily announcements, it just wasnt his forte. He'd rather stay home and play league of legends or spend time with his girlfriend. All that was true, though, today was different.

He took one last look in the mirror, scruffed up his hair, grabbed his phone and headed out the door. On his way, he stopped by a flower shop just a few blocks down from his small home. Not sure of what kind to get, he picked whichever he thought looked nice and had the lady at the checkout tie them together with a pink ribbon. He hopped back on his bike and continued on his way. After about 15 minutes of biking over hills and dodging cars, he arrived. Minho set his bike down on the sidewalk and hid behind some bushes waiting for Yuna.

She didnt know he was meeting her this morning and just as he was about to pull out his phone, a black SUV pulled up and he crouched down lower in the bushes hoping he couldnt be seen. The car looked like it was washed and waxed nearly 5 minutes before arriving. A tall man with dark hair hopped out of the car, smiling and looking around like a celebrity would with paparazzi. He had the kind of face that stopped you in your tracks. So handsome, only he could wear the most bazaar outfit and still look appealing. Minho had seen this guy around school before but couldnt seem to remember his name. He turned his head to find Yuna locking her gate and walking over to the stud when he intertwined their fingers, placed a soft kiss on her forehead and helped her into his chariot. The corners of the mans mouth quirked upward as he closed the door and walked to the other side and joined Yuna in the car.

Minho couldnt believe what he was seeing. His heart dropped to his stomach. So many thoughts were going through his head. The SUV and its passengers drove off and Minho crawled out from the bushes staring at the ground and shaking the ants from off his hands. Either Yuna forgot their anniversary or she didnt care. How long has he been driving her to school? Is it more than just a ride? Has she been- has she been cheating on him? They havent been hanging out as often as they used to so it was possible she was seeing other people. Though there were things in life he wanted to give up, Yuna was never on his list. He got on his bike and angrily rode to school with furrowed brows, not paying attention to the cars and pedestrians he almost hit along the way. He clenched and unclenched the handle bars in his fists as he could feel his face warming and turning red.

Minho suddenly found himself on the ground looking up at the sky with grass stains on his shorts and a horrible pounding in his head. There was a weight on his stomach pushing down on him as he tried to sit up almost like he was being crushed by a boulder. He looked down to find an orange headed boy laying on top of him. The boy looked up and stared at Minho and he had no choice but to stare back. He noticed they were wearing the same school pin which left him confused as to why he hadnt seen him before. Minho hadnt ever seen anyone quite like him, he wasnt handsome like the man from earlier, he wasnt unattractive either. He was... pretty? His golden, suntan skin brought out his smooth, clear complexion and high cheek bones. He averted his gaze down to find a small open mouth outlined by puffy lips, accentuated by the glossy lip balm reflecting the heavy outdoor light.

The staring contest went on for quite a while and Minho started to get uncomfortable. To break the awkwardness, he cleared his throat and the carrot head panicked as they made their way up, adjusting their clothes all while holding the gaze. The boy, he was posh. He wore only the finest designer clothes, carried a designer schoolbag.

"You should watch where youre going." there at the corner of his lips was a crease of amusement.

"Me? I should watch where im going? Rumor has it you were the one who crashed your bike into me." letting loose a slight giggle. "Why were you going so fast anyways?"

"Just wanted to get to school I guess." Minho wiped off the boys sleeve and he let out a hiss. "You're hurt. I-im sorry. It looks like we go to the same school, let me take you to the clinic down the street. You should be able to make it back to class on time after getting checked out." He picked up his bike and gestured for the boy to get on after him. "Get on."

"No, its okay. Im fine. Its just a scratch. Your leg is hurt too."

"Stop saying youre okay and get on my bicycle. You look like youre about to cry. My leg is fine, I'll get it checked out while we're there. Come on."

The boy looked at him confused and embarrassed. His frazzled nerves jumped all together, and in different directions.

"Dont tell me youve never ridden a bike before." There was a pause and no answer, the boy just looked down at his clammy hands. "Seriously? Rich kids." He scoffed. "Just sit on the back and hold on to me.

He was hesitant but, he followed orders, his pelvis just barely touching the owners backside. Unsure of where to put his hands, he grabbed the loose fabric of Minhos shirt.

"What are you doing?" Minho grabbed the smallers hands and wrapped them around his waist. "Hold on tight and lean on my back, im going to go fast so you dont bleed to death.”

The boy did as he was told but was afraid Minho could feel how fast his heart was beating. The taller shook his head and smiled. Shit. He definitely could. A heavy silence settled over them, thicker than the awkward tension from earlier. Or, maybe it was just awkward for him. Maybe Minho thought it was cute how nervous and embarrassed he was. Its really hard to control your emotions when your chest is glued to someones back. They had just met yet, things were already so intimate.

After a short ride, they arrived at the clinic and they walked inside. It was stuffy and the air had an undertone of bleach that made their noses crinkle. They made their way to the front desk where a woman greeted them. She smiled in the cold and distant way professionals do. Her eyes were free of makeup and her hair was in a tight bun, not a strand out of place. 

"Hi, can you look at my friend? He fell on the street and got some scratches."

"Just give me one second to see if any doctors are available."

The younger turned towards him and spoke with genuine concern on his face. “What about your leg?" 

"Its ok. Dont worry about me. Take care of yourself first." He opened his mouth to speak again. “By the way, whats your-“

He was interrupted by the clang of the service desk phone being put back into place. "You can enter the room now."

"Okay." "Thank you for the ride. I'll get going now. I hope your leg gets better." He followed the nurse into the hallway.

Minho watched him walk away as his hair fluttered in the air, clothes clinging to his body. He wasnt sure why but, he felt some sort of connection with that kid. He felt like he had to take care of him. He waited for the nurse to come back and asked her for a pen and notepad. After some time, he handed it back over the counter. "Can you give this to my friend when he comes back out? Thank you." He walked out and continued on his way to school thinking about the boy and how he never asked his name.

Somehow, he made him forget the event that happened that morning. He made him feel fresh. He made him feel useful.

Finally he had made it to school after about an hour of delay. He skipped breakfast and was thinking of grabbing a bagel from the cafe next to his university. He started to make his way over but stopped dead in his tracks, even dropping his bag. There they were. Yuna and that... that man. Just sitting there laughing and eating. His arm was stretched across the table holding onto her hand. He stared at them through the window. Of course. Just as his day was starting to turn up they just had to be there. He wasnt sure if he should still go and order his bagel and act friendly as if he never saw anything or if he should go and confront them. He knew he wouldnt although, he really wanted to. Minho wasnt one for confrontation. Instead, he dragged his school bag and walked slowly until he got to the front doors of his university.

"Minho! Hey!" his friend Jeongin who was a year younger, came and grabbed him and had him sit down on the bench. "Whats wrong with you? You wouldnt be caught dead at school this early." He received no answer. "Hey, whats wrong... youre making a poo face. You look heartbroken." He pursed his lips together and furrowed his brows, filling his mouth with air. Jeongin was cute. He was the kind of person that just looked and acted like a baby, but in a good way. Minho had a habit of squishing his cheeks and he didnt mind it. He’d just smile, exposing his braces. They had met last year when Minho was in his third year of university and Jeongin joined the soccer team. He was a fresh new baby fish in the sharks territory. The new members had to pick an upperclassman to ‘show them the way’ as if they werent all adults and could figure it out themselves. Jeongin walked up to him and even though Minho didnt want to have to take care of a freshman just like the rest of the olders, Jeongin was even cuter than he is now. How could he have said no to such a thing?

"Are you a psychic?!"

"What? Really? I was right? You’re heartbroken? What happened with you guys?"

Minho told Jeongin what happened that morning and at the cafe, avoiding the ordeal with the stranger. He had his head on the youngers shoulder, staring at his hands the whole time. He was his best friend, he could be weak in front of him and he wouldnt ever judge.

"What the hell. What an evil girl! I told you I had a weird feeling about her before you even got together last year!" He saw his heartbroken friend start sulking. "I think you should hang out with a guy. I heard we're better than girls." he nudged his friend hoping to lighten the mood. Instead, Minho pushed him off the bench playfully but also a bit offended. Never in a million years would he date a guy. He cant believe Jeongin even suggested it, even if it was just a harmless joke.

"Damn. Sorry. Remind me never to joke around with you again." the younger said picking up his books and grabbing his head. "The rest of the group is going out to watch the game at the Burning Sun tonight if you want to come. Maybe it'll help you get over her."

Minho nodded. 

 

“Alright Mr. Han Jisung, youre all set. Have a nice day and watch out for your arm.”

Just as the boy was about to make it out of the clinic the desk lady called him back over urgently. “Oh Mr. Han, your friend left this for you.” It took the boy a few tries to grab the tiny paper as his arm was still a little sore. “Thank you. Have a nice day.”

As soon as he got outside, he eagerly unfolded the baby blue paper to find a phone number signed ‘Lee Minho’.

Should I text him? Should I call him? Now? Later? What is this for? We just met. These were all the questions flying through Jisungs head. He figured he should worry about it later, so he folded the note back up and slipped it in his pocket.

He hummed. “Minho. Lee Minho.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first chapter is always the more boring one. there will be a lot more character interaction in the next chapter though, along with some smut so hopefully itll get a little bit better ;)  
> xoxo author anon


End file.
